


friends, lovers or nothing (or nothing to friends to lovers)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles and cora are lonely over christmas break and a friendship develops, and then a bit more than friendship (not beta'd)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lonely Christmas Break

Its Christmas day and Stiles' dad has been called into work, so he's at home all alone. He's tried calling Scott but he's out of town visiting his grandma who won't let him stay on the phone, so Stiles has decided to go and visit him mom. Christmas used to be their favourite holiday.

When Stiles pulled his Jeep into the graveyard he didn't check if anyone else was around, just walked straight towards his mothers grave and sat on the damp grass “hey mom merry Christmas, it's just me today dad got called into work”. Stiles has been visiting his mom more often since all the alpha pack and druid drama has been resolved, the lack of drama has left him with more free time, it has also left Scott with more free time to try and work things out with Allison, which means that his Christmas break has mostly been spent alone. “Stiles?” he was surprised by who he saw when he turned around “Cora? What are you doing here? Are you okay?” he asked the girl stood before him, with tears on her cheeks. “uhhh, I'm visiting my mom and dad, I’ve not had a chance to see them since I’ve been back but I think coming on Christmas was a bad idea, it used to be mine and my mom's favourite holiday. Its just bought back a lot of memories, and I can't stop thinking about what today would have been like if they were still alive” Stiles looked at her in shock and sadness, that was the most he'd ever heard her say. “It was ours too” he said, “What?” Cora looked confused. “Christmas was mine and my mom’s favourite holiday, after dinner we would spend the rest of the day baking our favourite cookies”

“For our family the kitchen was always dads territory, while me, mom and Laura would go out into the woods to walk off dinner”

“That sounds like fun, do you want to sit with me?”

“I don't know, I don't want to interrupt your talk with your mom”

“It's alright honestly” he turned back towards the headstone “mom, this is Cora, Derek's younger sister, she's a werewolf too” he beckoned Cora over to sit next to him, she smiled politely, wiped away the last of her tears and sat down next to him.

“Hi, Mrs Stilinski merry Christmas. Wait, why are you here alone, where's your dad?”

“He got called into work, there was an break in at the mall. The idiots thought they would get away with it on Christmas day” a smile grew on her face “Idiots” she chuckled.

They shared Christmas stories for the next few hours and when it got dark they watched the stars and talked about where they thought their lost parents were right now, if they were watching over them, or not. They fell asleep next to his mothers grave, watching the stars.

“Cora” Derek whispered as he shook her shoulder gently “Cora wake up” “Derek” she slurred, “What are you doing here?” “Cora, you didn't come home last night. I was worried. But it looks like you were in safe hands” he said nodding to stiles, who was still asleep. “Hey Stiles, wake up” C0ora said loudly, which caused him to jerk awake, he looked like a deer in the headlights at first, and then confused when he saw Derek standing over them. “huh, what's going on? Why is Derek here? What time is it?”

“Its 9am Stiles, you spent the night in a grave yard with my baby sister” Derek said sternly, giving Stiles a deathly glare. Stiles gulped nervously and glanced over at Cora, who was retuning the death glare to her brother. “Cora lets go” Derek demanded, Cora stood up and glanced back at Stiles “See you around stiles” Cora smiled at the boy on the ground and walked away with her brother. Leaving him alone with his mom again, he sat up and watched her get into the Camaro and drive away. “mom, I think I have a crush”

* * *

 

When Stiles walked through the door the morning after Christmas his Dad was pacing around the living room, his head shot up as soon as Stiles was through the door and he marched over to him and pulled him into a tight hug “I was so worried about you, I get home and the house is empty, you didn't even leave a note Stiles! Do you have any idea how worried I was?” you weren't picking up your phone either”

“Dad calm down! I went to visit mom and I fell asleep, I'm fine honestly! I'm fine calm down!”

“Next time leave a note okay”

“Okay dad, i'm sorry”

“It's okay, is that make up on your shoulder?”

“I guess so, I didn't even notice”

“well, are you going to explain how it got there, or who put it there?” the sheriff asked with a smirk.

“Umm, well I ran into Cora, she was visiting her parent and got a bit upset”

“Cora, as in Cora Hale, who up until recently was presumed dead, Cora hale?”

“Uh, yeah, that one”

“Well, okay then” he replied suspiciously.

“Okay, I'm gonna go shower, then maybe we can hang out for a bit”

“Yeah, that sounds nice, I'm sorry I had to leave you yesterday, I know how much that day means to you. I really didn't want to go”

“Its alright dad, I'm all good”

* * *

 

A few days later stiles was in the middle of a tough decision between turkey bacon and regular bacon, should he surprise his dad with a treat after all the stress that came along with Christmas, or should he stick to his strict food rules he set in place in the house “I don't know how it takes anyone that long to chose which type of bacon to buy” Stiles was so deep in thought that when he heard the voice behind him he dropped what he was holding. Cora giggled at him “Sorry” she laughed. Stiles just glared at her clutching at his chest, “God, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Maybe you should go for the turkey bacon then”

“Yeah, good choice. You just saved me 20 minutes of decision making, maybe I should keep you around for times like these”

“Maybe” she replied, they finished their shopping together, making jokes at each others choices of food. “So I guess I'll see you around then” Cora said when they were walking towards their cars “Umm, well, uh, maybe you'd like to come round later, to , uhh, help me , um, get through some of this food?” Cora looked at him, a bit shocked, but surprisingly happy “Sure, that sounds nice” she said as she pulled out her phone “Here give me your number, I'm free pretty much all the time, well until school starts back up”  
“Your starting school?”

“Well, yeah, I'm 17 remember. What else have I got to do?”

“Well, I'm free pretty much all the time too. Scott's to busy with Allison, and when he's not, he has Isaac at home to hang out with. I think sometimes he forgets about me”

“Well at least you don't have Derek and Peter for company, they are so boring”

“Wait, so you've been on the run for what? Six years now? You must have missed so much TV!” “Oh my god, that's the first thing that came into your head? But, yeah I guess I have”

“Okay. I have a plan, tomorrow you're coming round mine, bright and early, 10am, and oh my god, I bet you've never seen the walking dead have you?” Cora shook her head “Or Game of Thrones?” she shook her head again “Oh god, okay, tomorrow we are watching the first and second season of the walking dead, maybe 3 if we have time”

“3 seasons Stiles? Really? I may have not watched TV in a few years, but I remember that TV season can be 20 episodes long, I don't think we're going to have time for all that”

“Chill out, these season are only 6 and 13 episodes long, we'll be fine” Cora smiled

“Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow”

“Bye” they both smiled as they got into their cars, groceries in the boot, and a plan for tomorrow.

* * *

 

Its 10:20am, and Stiles is sat by the front door, waiting for Cora. Maybe she doesn't want to hang out with you, just like everyone else Stiles thought maybe I should call her, or maybe just a text or would that seem to needy. It was half past when he heard a knock on the door, he opened it before they even had time to knock for a third time “Hi Cora” he said enthusiastically.

“Wow, someone's had a bit too much coffee this morning, especially considering the fact that its only 10am”

“What? No, it's 10:30, I've been waiting for half an hour, I though you didn't want to hang out with me” oh god stiles why did you say all that he thought to himself

“Oh, I'm sorry” she looked down at her watch “Shit, I'm sorry, I really thought it was only 10, I don't know what happened”

“It's okay, maybe we should get started, we have a lot of episodes to get through. Come on” he said as he motioned for her to follow him into the living room. Cora was a little surprised at the set up she saw, which included all three season boxsets, and a mountain of food “Uhh, I may have gone a little overboard on the food” he said as he dropped down onto the couch. “Prepare to have your mind blown”

Nearly 5 hours later, they were finished with the first season “Two, two two” Cora chanted “Quick put on season 2!” Stiles laughed at her excitement “See what you've been missing out on?!” Stiles leapt off the sofa and changed the discs “Season 2 here we go!” when he sat down, he was closer to Cora than before, something that they both realised. Throughout the next few hours, they gradually moved closer to each other, until halfway through season two when there was no space between them, which allowed Cora to cling onto him when something made her jump, she was so close that occasionally she would hide her face on his chest when she was really scared. They fell asleep wrapped into each other sometime around 4 am, which was how the sheriff found them when he arrived home at 7am. He cleared is throat loudly, hoping to wake them up, they didn't even stir. “BO-” he started, Cora's a girl I cant shout boys the sheriff thought to himself “HEY, WAKE UP!” the couple were startled awake “God! Dad are you trying to scare us to death?!”

“Us? What exactly do you mean by us?”

“I mean me and Cora, two people as referred to by one person, us”

“Okay, so what's going on here then?”

“Stiles was catching me up on the TV that I've missed, with y'know, being on the run and all. So we had a walking dead marathon”

“Alright then, well are you staying for breakfast Cora? Stiles makes great pancakes”

“I think I should get home, Derek is probably worried”

“If you don't mind me asking, how is that going, having your older brother as your guardian?”

“It's good, It's great to be back with family, but honestly he is a terrible cook, absolutely awful” Stiles and the Sheriff chuckled at this “Well your always welcome over for dinner sometime” the Sheriff invited “Thanks” Cora said as she walked out the door, “I'll be sure to keep that in mind, bye” the waved as she walked out to her car “So, Stiles you two have been seeing a bit of each other recently, want to tell me what's going on?”

“Nothing is going on Dad” Stiles said sounding a bit disappointed.

“Do you want something to be going on?”

“I don't know, maybe” he replied sheepishly

“You've got a crush on Cora Hale” the sheriff stated.


	2. happy new year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its new year, and stiles only really has the company of one other person, cora hale

Cora text Stiles the next day, wanting to set up another date to finish season 2 before the year ended. They decided that she would come over the next day, and this time she would bring the snacks. When Stiles opened the door the next morning at 10am Cora was stood before him with a big bag of snacks, he could see the cheetos that were about to fall out the top because the bag was so full “And you said _I_ went overboard” he said, which make her chuckle. He moved to the side to let her through the door and she walked straight to the couch and began spreading out her snacks on the small table as Stiles just watched her, “Come on then, let's get started” she called over to him. He leapt over the sofa leaving an arm behind Cora as he settled down.

* * *

 

That was how the Sheriff found them the next morning, cuddled together on the couch, the DVD menu playing on a loop. _Again_ he thought to himself as he walked towards the kitchen after deciding that the would the smell of breakfast to wake them up. Which it did 10 minutes later when he was already sat down eating “Stiles, Cora, another late night?”

“Yeah, we were so tired after the season 2 finale that neither of us could be bothered to turn off the TV” Stiles told his father,

“Well, as long as Derek is okay with you spending the night, it's alright with me just stay downstairs okay? anyone want any waffles?” Stiles and Cora looked at each other, slightly embarrassed about the 'stay downstairs' rule, but they were so hungry that it was quickly forgotten as they started eating. The small talk wasn't as awkward as Stiles anticipated, talking about school and if Cora was excited or nervous, and their plans for new years eve. “Me and Derek were planning staying in, every new year used to be a massive family gathering, it was one of the only times we were allowed to stay up past midnight, but we wouldn't really make it much longer, we usually passed out around half past” she laughed at the memory “but this is the first new year I've been with family in a long while, so its going to be really nice hopefully” the Sheriff looked at Cora sadly, then at Stiles who was too busy staring at Cora to notice. She looked up and saw that he was staring “What about you? What are you two doing?” They father and son looked at each other and shrugged, they hadn't really made any plans yet “Well around the new year we get quite a few noise complaints, and drunk and disorderlies, and in the past few years I've been called into work, so I'm kind of expecting the same again this year” Stiles looked sad for a split second, Cora wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't already looking at the boy “What about you Stiles?”

“Umm, I don't know yet, I might see if Scott is free, but he's been so hooked on Allison recently, so I don't think I have any plans, I'll just be at home, alone” he looked down at his food in a sad manner. _Way to depress the mood Stiles_ he thought to himself. “Well maybe I can could come round in the day for a bit, so your not on your own for the entire day” Cora smiled when she saw his face light up “You can catch me up on the music that I've missed”

“Sounds good” he said while smiling.

* * *

 

It was New Years Eve and Stiles was texting Scott who wanted to come over in the day, so he could go to a party with Allison at night, but Cora was coming round, so he had found himself in a bit of a dilemma. On one hand, he hadn't seen his best friend all break, but on the other hand he was so excited to hang out with Cora again. In the end he told Scott that he was hanging out with his dad, who was actually at work, because he didn't want to let Cora down and really wanted to see her again.

She was due round in about an hour so Stiles was setting up the CD's he thought she would like, which was basically his whole collection because he had no clue what she liked. _I don't really know much about her_ he thought, and wondered how he could work certain questions into the conversation. He was in such deep thoughts that he didn't realise an hour had passed until he heard a knock at the door, “It's open” he shouted, as he tried to stand up without knocking over the knee high stacks of CD's. She watched as he manoeuvred the stacks, and laughed with him when he managed to knock them all over, ending up lying on the floor. She went over and sat down next to him, “So, where should we start?”

“Well, I had a stack over here” Cora laughed as he motioned in the general direction of the scattered CD's, “But, my basic skills of walking have failed me, so we can start anywhere really. Just pick a few lets see how you like them”

They listened for hours, and when Cora left when it was starting to get dark Stiles had a pretty good idea of what kind of music she liked the most, which would make it easier for him to pick a final selection of CD's to put on her iPod tomorrow when they were hanging out again.

* * *

 

“10, 9, 8” Stiles counted down with the TV extremely unenthusiastically “5, 4, 3, 2, 1” _happy new year to me_ he thought as he looked around the empty room _I wonder what Cora is doing_ he thought while wishing he wasn't alone. “Well, time for bed”

* * *

 

“Happy new year Derek” Cora said as she hugged her brother “It's good to be back with family, it's been a long few years” Derek nodded in agreement and squeezed his sister into a tighter hug, resting his chin on top of her head “I really missed you Cor, I just wish Laura was still alive as well, she wouldn't have let you go for a week if she found you while she was still alive” this made both of them smile at the thought of their older sister “I really wish she was still here too Der Bear” He chuckled at the use of his old nick name, “I missed you so much” he whispered into her hair “You smell like Stiles again” he said pulling out of the hug “Do I need to go and talk to him?”

“Oh god no Derek please don't” she begged “We've just been hanging out that's all”

“You stayed at his house for two nights!”

“We fell asleep watching TV, he's helping me catch up on stuff that I've missed so I'll be in the know for normal school conversations”

“Okay” he said, not quite believing that was the whole truth “I'm keeping my eye on you two” he said “But right now, I'm going to bed, good night”

“Night Derek, happy new year”


	3. January first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Cora are continuing with 'the mega catch up: the music part'

"Happy new year" Stiles yelled at Cora when he opened the door to let her in,

"Happy new year Stiles" she smiled "Have a good night?"

"Eh, it was okay, only stayed up till about 10 past, dad got called to work again so I was alone and didn't really feel the need to stay up" there was an awkward pause "I bet your night was better than mine" he laughed to lighten the mood a bit

"Yeah, sounds like it was, me and Derek watched The Goonies, it was our favorite film when we were younger and neither of us have seen it in years. It was nice to just relax with family again" they both smiled at this.

"I'm happy for you" Stiles said which confused Cora

"Why?"

"Because your life is starting to get really good, you were alone for so long and then when you finally found your family again there was an alpha pack trying to kill you, but now everything has settled down and you can relax and just hang you with your family again, and it must be good for Derek too, to have family around again, people that he can trust and relax around. He's had so much on his plate recently, I feel sorry for the guy. Does he even have any friends?" Cora had to think for a second, the only people she had seen around the loft were the pack and Jennifer.

"No I don't think he does"

"That's quite sad, the poor guy has been through so much"

"We should do something, help him make some friends. how about we aim for at least one new friend before we go back to school?" Cora said, she seemed to cheer up a bit at the thought of helping her brother

"Wait, what about you?"

"What about me?"

" You don't have many friends either, and the people you actually do know at school don't really like you" this didn't surprise her, especially because of the way she handled Lydia and Aiden.

"I'm fine, I've got you" she smiled

"Yeah, I suppose you do" he returned the smile. They stood and smiled at each other, this was the first time they had acknowledged their growing friendship, “I have an idea how we can help my brother” Cora said breaking the stare and walking into the house

“How?” Stiles asked closing the door behind her

“We help him find a job, and he can make some work friends” Stiles nodded

“That's a good idea, what sort of job would he be good at?”

“I don't know” she said “I'll do some digging at home tonight, you should come over tomorrow and we can look for jobs then”

“Okay, I'll bring lunch over with me”

“Pizza?”

“Pizza” he confirmed “let's get started on loading this music on your iPod then” they settled on the floor stiles had the CD's on his left, and Cora with her laptop on his right “I added a few more to the mix, I thought you should have some older stuff to listen to”

“Cool, what have you picked? I might know some”

“Just some classic 90's rock, you know Green Day, Blink 182-”

“Blink 182?! I loved them, before the fire I was going through that 'rock chick phase' that every preteen girl goes through. I've not heard them in so long, can we put them on now, while we load on the rest?”

“Sure, I have all their albums, and the greatest hits, so I'll just put it on shuffle” he looked down at his iPod trying to pick one that he hopes she'll remember, after a quick deliberation he chose Anthem Part Two and when he looked up he saw Cora nodding her head along to the music, with the biggest grin he'd ever seen on her “I remember this one. Pass me a CD and I'll start loading it on” _she looks so happy_ Stiles thought, he saw how much she was getting into the music and when the chorus started he sang along with it “We really need to see this through” when she heard him singing she looked at him and laughed “We never wanted to be abused, We'll never give up it's no use” he carried on singing

“If we're fucked up you're to blame” they sang together, which made Stiles smile even more, they continued to load on all the CD's onto Cora's laptop while singing along, throughout the day the music gradually got louder and the pair gradually became more relaxed around each other. They were about half way through what they had now started calling 'the mega catch up: the music part' when they stopped for lunch when First Date started playing “Oh my god, this used to be my favorite” Cora shouted over the extremely loud music “In the car I just can't wait” she sang to Stiles “to pick you up on our very first date, is it cool if I hold your hand” grabbing his hands away from the pizza “is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance” she sang but while making him dance with her, she continued singing the song to him, and he joined in at the chorus “Forever and ever, lets make this last for ever” they sang together, they were about to sing the line again when the music suddenly cut off, and the sheriff walked into the kitchen with a angry look on his face “Dad? I though you were at work”

“I am” he said sternly “The neighbors complained about the noise, so can you two please keep it down, you look like you're having fun, but please just be quieter”

“Sorry dad, we just got a bit carried away”

“Sorry Sheriff”

“Good, just promise me you will be quiet”

“Promise” they said at the same time, which made them chuckle, the sheriff nodded and left the house. “”I can't believe your neighbors complained, that's one of the advantages of living in a practically empty building, you can be as loud as you want”

“I'll bring my speaker with me tomorrow, see if that's true”

“You know it is, the amount of fighting that happened there, and the cops have never been called” Stiles laughed at this “Yeah, you're right, now lets eat I'm starving” they sat in the kitchen eating and talking about the advantages and disadvantages of their homes, and then went back to the CD's, the music playing a lot quieter this time, they managed to load them all on by 6 when Derek sent Cora a text asking if she would be home for dinner “I better go, but I'll see you tomorrow right? Noon?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow” Stiles said walking Cora to the door, but just as he went to open it, it opened from the other side “Still here Cora” the Sheriff was home from work,

“I was just leaving actually, sorry again, about the noise earlier”

“It's alright” the Sheriff said moving to the side, to let her pass through the doorway “See you tomorrow” Stiles said as she walked to her car,

“Bye Stiles” she said with a smile on her face.

“So, Son, how's that crush going for you” Stiles' dad said closing the door, oblivious to her werewolf powers of hearing, Stiles' face reddened “Dad, shut up”

“What? She cant hear us” Stiles put his face in his hands and waited until he heard her start her car and drive away before he answered his father “It's not a crush though, we're just friends”

“Son, the last time we spoke about her I can remember you saying that you wanted more that just a friendship. So what are you going to do?”

“But I don't want to ruin our friendship, so I'm not going to do anything, I'm the only friend she has, and I'm not going to ruin that for her okay? So drop it.” Stiles turned and walked away from his father, ran up the stairs to his bedroom and slammed his door behind him. Face planting onto his bed and groaning into his pillow, _what am I going to do?_ he thought to himself. D _on't ruin this Stilinski._


	4. job searches and unexpected discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they try to find derek a job, and reward them selves with ice cream. they encounter a few surprises too

The next day when Stiles arrived at Cora's, carrying three large pizzas and the newspapers from the past few days, he was greeted by Derek "Stiles, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, is Cora not here? We were meant to be hanging out again."

"She got a flat on the way home yesterday, she's just gone to get it sorted out."

"Oh okay, pizza?"

"Sure, now Stiles do I have to ask what your intentions with my sister are?"

"What?!" Stiles was flustered, he wasn't expecting this "No you don't, I promise"

"I can hear your heartbeat Stiles, I know your lying"

"You may be right, but I promise I'm not going to do anything about it, I'm the only friend she really has and I promise I'm not going to do anything to ruin that for her. I already had to explain this to my dad. Am I that obvious?"

Derek chuckled and smiled at the boys care for his sister "I believe you Stiles" he says taking a pizza box and walking away towards the kitchen "What are all the papers for? Catching her up on current events too."

“Ha ha" Stiles replied sarcastically "We're finding you a job actually"

"Finding me a job? I don't need job" Derek said getting defensive,

"Yes you do Derek, you need some friends too" Cora said walking into the loft

"Fr-friends?" Derek stuttered in confusion, "I don't need any friends, I'm fine" Cora looked at Stiles and rolled her eyes

"Yes you do Derek, you can't live the rest of your life alone, with only me and creepy uncle Peter for company"

"I don't want to talk about it" he said to his sister,

"Please" she begged

"I said I don't want to talk about it right now" Cora looked at the floor, feeling defeated "But if there happens to be a list of five jobs that you think I would like on the kitchen counter when I get back, then I might have a look at them" Cora ran to her brother and pulled him into a hug, "I'll see you later sis" he said walking out the door with a pizza box in his hands and a smile of his face.

"I don't think I've ever seen him smile that much" Stiles told Cora now that they were alone, although he was pretty sure that Derek could still hear him. "So, what type of job so you think he would like? What did he want to do when he was younger?"

"He used to be interested in building and architecture, so maybe we should look into construction jobs, you know start off at the bottom and work your way up sort of job"

"What about college? Did he ever finish? Maybe instead of going straight into a job, he could look into school, get the right training for a job he is really interested in."

"Stiles, that's a great idea, I don't know why I didn't that of that first!" She grinned at Stiles, who returned the smile.

"You make it sound like you think you're better than me Hale" he joked with a laugh

"Who's says I'm not?" she joked in return "I think I'm pretty great" she laughed

"Me too" _shit_ he thought to himself "I mean, um, I think I'm pretty great too" Cora laughed at the boy and stared into his eyes, she had heard what his dad said the night before, a car drove past just as she was reaching her car so she took the opportunity to sit and listen to their conversation, knowing he was waiting for her to leave before saying anything, she heard what he said and stayed up half the night thinking about how she felt about him. She felt the same, but didn't want to ruin their friendship, just like Stiles. _Fuck it_ she thought and lent in and kissed him, which really surprised Stiles as he didn't think she felt the same way. It was only a short kiss, but light and sweet.

"Oh my god" Stiles said as she pulled away "You heard my dad last night didn't you?"

"Yeah I did, but it made me realise that I did want to be more that just friends with you, this is what you wanted right?"

"Yeah, it is. But only if you wanted it to"

"We'll, I do. So maybe we should write that list for Derek as fast as possible and then kiss some more before he gets back" she said with a smirk,

"Sounds good to me" he said while leaning in to give her one more kiss before they got to work, she let him

"I said _after_ we help Derek figure out his future.” 

* * *

When Derek returned home a while later they had managed to find two construction jobs and three college courses with leads into architecture, he picked up the list and looked at it "College? I thought you said you were finding me a job?"

"Yeah but then Stiles thought, 'how about something more long time', and we started looking into college courses. I remember how you always used to want to be an architect."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you remember. I'll keep this in mind" he said waving the list and walking towards his room.

"Looks like our work here is done" Stiles joked "Do you want to go out for ice cream?"

"Sure, see you in a bit Derek" Cora shouted as they walked towards the door.

* * *

When they were in his jeep Cora turned to the boy and asked with a grin if this was there first date "Only if you're sure you want it to be" he replied and she nodded. "So does this make me your boyfriend?" he smiled and leant over to kiss her again,

"Yeah it does" she said before closing the gap between their lips and kissing him again, she liked kissing him.When they arrived at the diner it was quite busy, they went to sit in a booth by the window, "What's your favourite flavour?" Cora asked "Mine is mint choc-chip"

"It's a joint first place between cookie dough and bana-" he was cut off from his reply when someone called his name, he look round to see Scott walking towards him "Stiles! Cora?”He shouted excitedly and confused "How was your new year, have fun hanging out with your dad all day?" Cora was confused at this, he said his dad got called into work early, did he lie to Scott, his best friend, to hang out with her, "Yeah, it was a great day, we should hang out before school starts back up"

"Yeah of course dude, hey what's up Cora?" He asked in a friendly tone, still confused by her presence

"Oh not much, we're just rewarding ourselves with ice cream"

"Yeah, we've been helping Derek find a job" Stiles finished for her, Scott laughed at this

"I can't imagine Derek in a job, that sounds so strange"

"Scott" someone called from the doorway, it sounded like Allison.

"Gotta go bud, see you around"

"Bye" Stiles said, Cora seemed to instantly pick up on his deflated mood

"Do you miss him? It must be weird not hanging out all the time"

"Yeah, it is. But I have you to hang out with so it's all good. Do you want to get this ice cream to go, it's so loud in here and so nice outside" Cora agreed and they went to order, Cora tried to pay but Stiles wouldn't let her, saying that she could pay next time, making her ask "So you want there to be a next time then?"

"Of course I do" he said holding the door open for her, he followed her as she walked to the small path leading into the woods "Where are we going?" He asked

"Wherever this path takes us" she laughed "I don't have a clue, but well find our way back".

* * *

After finishing their ice cream and walking and talking for nearly twenty minutes they came across a small opening, "I recognise this place" Cora said breaking the conversation and stopping suddenly "I think we're near the house" she looked nervous, so Stiles grabbed her hand.

"Do you want to go back?" She shook her head,

"No, I want to see it" she seemed determined but Stiles still asked

"Are you sure?" having seen the state of the house recently he didn't want her to get to upset.

"I'm sure, I'll be fine" she said confidently, walking and pulling Stiles along. When they broke through the clearing he could see the house, she gripped his hand tighter and he could hear her breathing stutter. She let go of his hand and marched forwards, he stayed behind, to give her some space. "Oh my god" he heard her whisper "Oh my god" she said again, Stiles walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, she spun round and wrapped him in a hug, tears forming in her eyes "I'm not ready for this" she cried into his shoulder, he kept an arm round her should and guided her back into the clearing they had just left. When the house was out of sight he sat her down and hugged her to his side "You're safe now" he whispered, stroking her hair.

"I thought I was ready to see it"

"It's okay, we can just sit here for a bit, it's nicer here" he said looking around at the trees. After a few minutes her breathing evened out and she looked up at Stiles and kissed him lightly on the cheek "Thank you".

* * *

They sat for a while longer and then started walking back to his jeep when it started to get dark, "Now that we're dating school is going to be interesting, seeing how people react" Cora thought out loud,

"Especially Scott and Lydia. I might call Scott later and tell him that he interrupted our first date" Stiles laughed "I think lydia will just be surprised that I moved on from her",

"Moved on?" Cora said raising an eyebrow.

"We were never together I just had a huge crush on her, but this was before we even knew her. When we started becoming friends it felt weird to still like her in that was, I was so embarrassed about how I used to act. I started crushing on her right after my mom died, I think I just needed someone to take my mind of what happened, and then I just never moved on" Stiles had never told anyone that, not even Scott or his dad, he breathed a sigh of relief to have finally told someone, Cora wrapped an arm around his waist and hugged him, knowing that he was being honest with her.

"I've not been to school in a few years" Cora said changing the subject, but still continuing with the honesty "I'm scared that I'll be awful at it and people will make fun of me" Stiles was shocked to hear this, she always seem s to confident

"If they do they'll have me to deal with, and you too.” he chuckled “I can't imagine you letting people get away with making fun of you. You're so strong, you'll be fine"

"Thanks Stiles" she turned to face him "Wanna make out in your car for a bit?" She asked with a cheeky grin, which Stiles returned, they were nearly at the diner now. When they left to path in the woods they made a run for his car, he opened to door and let her in first then followed, he was only just able to close the door behind him when Cora grabbed his shirt with both hands, pulling him close and kissing him a lot harder than before, they kissed for a while. O _nly_ kissed though, it was still their first date after all, but a knock on the window made them jump apart. Scott was stood there, Allison behind him, with a look of surprise on his face "Scott? What do you want?" Stiles asked, confued a bit angry that he had interrupted them,

"I'm just a bit shocked is all, you and Cora?" He said, with a slight hint of disgust in his voice,

"Dude, why do you sound so disgusted?"

"No, I'm not! I'm just shocked is all, why haven't you told me? I thought we were best friends" Stiles just looked at him blankly _such a hypocrite_ and pointed at Allison

"You've been a bit busy lately Scott, we've not really had any time to talk.”

"What?!" Scott was confused "I tried to hang out with you on New Year's Eve and you were busy"

"Yeah Scott, you had time for me once over two weeks" Stiles said raising his voice slightly "You've been so busy trying to win Allison back, that you forgot about me, just admit it Scott."

"Wha- No- I"

"Save it Scott, come find me when you can actually form a sentence" Stiles closed the door and climbed into the front seat and drove away. The drive to the loft was silent, Cora still sat in the back seat. "Call me when you're ready okay?" She said as she was leaving the car

"I'm sorry out first date ended so badly, I'll make it up to you next time, I promise"

"It's okay Stiles it wasn't your fault. I'll see you soon. Boyfriend" hearing her say those words made him forget for a few seconds that he'd just had a huge argument with his best friend

"See you around, girlfriend" he said before pulling away, he looked in the rear view mirror to see her waving at him.

_Girlfriend, I wasn't expecting to say that when I woke up this morning._


	5. first day at school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coras first day at school includes quite a few awkward encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized how much of an opportunity i missed in the last chapter, i could have made a 'stuff and things' walking dead joke with derek. ugh wasted oportunity

To: Cora

**So, are you ready for school tomorrow?**

To: Stiles

**I think so, and I think you mean later today. You realise its nearly 2 am right?**

 

To: Cora

**Shit really? How did it get that late?**

 

To: Stiles

**I lose track of time when I'm talking to you**

 

To: Cora

**Me too, do you want a ride tomorrow?**

 

To: Stiles

**No, I'm good Derek is taking me I think**

 

“DEREK ARE YOU TAKING ME TO SCHOOL TOMORROW?” Cora shouted, her voice echoing around the room “Yes, and i'm waking you up at 6 so get to sleep!” she heard in response

 

To: Stiles

**Yeah, he's taking me. He's also waking me up in four hours, so I guess this is goodnight**

 

To: Cora

**I'll see you tomorrow then**

 

To: Cora

**Goodnight**

* * *

“Cora wake up, its already half six, you're going to be late for your first day if you don't get up soon”

“Five more minutes” she groaned

“You wouldn't be this tired if you didn't stay up to the early hours of the morning texting Stiles, and by the way I know you two are together” this made her sit up in bed and look at her brother with a questioning face “I heard you making out in his car when he dropped you off the other day. Why didn't you tell me?”

“I thought you'd overreact”

“He knows most of my threats are empty, but he's smart enough to know that if he hurts you then I will hurt him. So as long as you're happy, I'm happy”

“Thanks Derek, I'll be ready in 20”

* * *

Stiles stood at the entrance of the school. He had already seen Scott walk past with Allison and his head down, they hadn't spoken since their argument, Danny waved to him as he walked past “Good break?” he asked politely

“Yeah, you?” he saw Danny nod as he continued walking

“Stiles!” he heard Lydia shout excitedly “How was your Christmas? A little birdie told me about you and a certain someone” she said happily

“Yeah” he grinned nervously “Did Allison tell you about how I haven't spoken to Scott in over a week too?” she nodded

“What happened? It must have been bad for you to not speak to him”

“He's not tried to speak to me either!” he said defensively “and I was fed up of him ignoring me and leaving me for Allison or Isaac all the time. Anyway how was you break?”

“Eh, it was okay, didn't really hear from Allison either. Seems like I had the loneliest break, even you had someone to go to, how did that happen anyway? Cora Hale really?”

“Hey, why do you sound so surprised?”

“I sound surprised because I am, but I'm happy for you. The past few months you've become a really good friend, I'm glad you moved past that crush and found someone who returns the feelings”

“Thanks, Lyds” They both turned around as they heard the familiar purr of Derek's Camaro, the car drew in more stares that just theirs. Everyone was wondering who it was, then Cora opened the passenger door and got out gracefully. She was wearing skinny khaki jeans, and a grey t-shirt with the walking dead logo on it, covered with a leather jacket, and in Stiles' opinion she looked totally badass, which he let her know when she had walked over to him, there were a people staring at her “I don't think I've ever seen a cooler tee, honestly it beats most of mine” this made her smile

“Cora, Stiles, see you around” Lydia said leaving them alone.

“Nervous” he asked, and she nodded her head, Stiles opened the door for them to enter the school _'is that Cora Hale?' 'I thought she died in the fire' 'Hale? Didn't her brother kill someone' 'Ironic that she's wearing a zombie tee bing back from the dead and all'_ they both heard the whispers as they walked down the halls “Just ignore them” Stiles lent down to whisper in her ear, grabbing her hand in support, this inevitably lead to more whispering _'Stilinski and Hale' 'What?' 'Stilinski couldn't get a girl as hot as her'_

"Take you own advice Stiles, ignore them” Cora said after she felt him grip her hand tighter.

* * *

After collecting her schedule from the administration office they found that they only had two classes together, well three counting gym but no one really counts that as an actual class. “We've both got english first period, new teacher this semester lets hope they aren't into ritual sacrifice like the last one” Stiles joked

“Let's hope so”, they walked into class and sat in the middle of the room next to each other, the rest of the class including Scott, Isaac, Allison and Lydia took their seats around them “Looks like the gang's back together again” Lydia said, loud enough so the human ears of the group could hear. Stiles just rolled his eyes in response. “Welcome back, as well as your class having a new teacher you also have a new student this semester, please make her feel welcome, I'm Mr Fisher and I would be grateful if someone could tell me where you are up to in the syllabus”

* * *

“Today's not been as bad as I thought” Cora said, Stiles had been meeting her outside her classes and showing her the way to her next one “Tomorrow I want to try and find me own way around though, see what I remember”

“Sure, you'll get the hang of it soon enough. Let's go to lunch”

They walked down the halls, hand in hand towards the cafeteria, when they walked in they gained the attention of a few people while looking for a place to sit. They saw Lydia sat with Danny and Ethan, who had stayed in beacons hills while the rest of the alpha pack and his brother moved on to the next town, they joined them at their table “Hey, I'm Danny, I don't think we've met yet”

“No, I'm Cora nice to meet you”

“This is Ethan”

“We've met before” Cora said angrily, she still didn't trust the boy after what he had done to Boyd, “It looks like the rumours are true then, Stilinski finally got himself a girl” Danny joked

“Yeah” Stiles replied, he was holding Cora's hand under the table, knowing that she felt uncomfortable sitting so close to someone that killed one of her only friends, she stood up suddenly “I have to go to the bathroom, Lydia do you mind showing me the way?”

“Sure” Lyida smiled politely and lead the girl out of the cafeteria

“How'd that happen then Stiles, how did you even meet?”

“Mutual friends, and it just happened, didn't really expect it”

“Those are the best kind of relationships” Danny said leaning into his boyfriend

* * *

“How are you enjoying your first day” Lydia asked

“Uhh, It's been alright, better than expected”

“Good to hear, the girls are just round this corner, there's other near the gym and the math corridor”

“Thanks” Lydia waited outside when Cora was into the bathroom, when she came out she asked is she was okay “Yeah, I just needed a minute to myself” the walked halfway back to the cafeteria in silence “So, you and Stiles? I thought that might happen, I could tell he was interested in you, especially that time you ended up in the hospital”

Really you could tell then?"

"Yeah" Lydia laughed "He wasn't very subtle"

"Oh"

"You really didn't notice? How did you end up together if you didn't even notice then?"

"I overheard him talking with his dad about his crush on me, he said he wouldn't do anything about it because he didn't think I felt the same, but I did feel the same so I just went for it and kissed him"

"That's kind of sweet, in your own sort of way." They were back at the doors to the cafeteria now "Lydia wait" Cora said grabbing her arm, and letting go suddenly "I'm sorry about grabbing you that time I tried to force you to end it with Aiden, I hope we can forget about that and be friends?"

"Of course" Lydia said pulling Cora in to a hug "I forgive you" Cora left out a sigh of relief. The rest of lunch went pretty well, she liked Danny but didn't know what he saw in Ethan, she knew this was just because of Boyd but she couldn't forgive him for it yet.

* * *

After lunch they had gym with Scott and Isaac, "Who the hell are you?" Coach shouted pointing at Cora "I'm Cora Hale, I'm new here"

"Hale as in the house fire Hale? I thought you all died"

"Not all of us, there's still two of us left"

"You and the one in the coma?

"No, he died recently"

"Oh, so you and what's her name?"

"Laura? No the one in the coma killed her two years ago"

"What really?! So you and the one who used to be on the basketball team?"

"Yeah, it's just me and Derek now"

"The murder suspect?"

"Yes. The innocent murder suspect" Cora was getting frustrated and angry, this was gym class not a family history lesson

"Hey, Coach I think that's enough with the tragic family history" Stiles said knowing that it was upsetting Cora he put an arm around her shoulder for comfort and guided her away from the Coach "Let's go warm up over here"

"Stiles!” Scott called

"Or maybe over here” Stiles pulled Cora in another direction

"Stiles come on please just talk to me"

"What, you have some time to talk now?"

"Yea-"

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY GATHER ROUND" He was interrupted by Coach's booming voice "Today we are running cross country, start over there, follow the path round and it leads back to school. Stay on the path otherwise you might get lost, not that I'd miss any of you especially you Greenberg, see you in 40 minutes"

Stiles and Cora set off at the front of the group, they were good runners and matched each others speed easily, Stlies could hear Scott calling his name occasionally, but he ignored him and continued running. Stiles and Cora were still leading the pack 25 minutes later when they emerged from the woods and the school came into view, they slowed to a walk as the moved towards the bleachers where coach was sat "Finished already? I'm impressed"

"Thanks Coach"Cora sat down and Stiles grabbed them both a drink and threw one to her, she caught it easily, "So, enjoying you first day?" Stiles said sitting down next to his girlfriend "Yeah, that run has really relaxed me, we should do that more often-"

"Stiles, can we please talk now"Scott called from the edge of the woods, Stiles rolled his eyes "Please?"

"Hey Coach can I borrow a stopwatch for a minute"

"Only a minute!"

"That's all I need" he said picking it up and setting it to 60 seconds "You have 60 seconds to apologize and mean it, go"

"Stiles I'm so sorry for ignoring you, everything is good with Allison now so we can hang out again, I promise to find more time for you" there was an awkward pause.

"It that really your big apology? You've said all that before Scott, the last time you left me for Allison"

"Stiles please, just forgive me"

"I'm just fed up with you Scott, we just need some time apart"

"Okay, you're my brother Stiles, I know we'll sort this out, I'll give you the space you need" Stiles looked at him shocked, he had finally understood what Stiles needed, he watched as his brother walked away from him, the stopwatch started beeping as Scott was entering the locker rooms.

"Was that good or bad?" Cora asked

"Good, he's finally understood that we just need a break, and he's giving me the space I need" Stiles sat back next to Cora, more students had emerged from the path in the woods, "Does that mean you'll have more time for me?" she asked him with a grin

"Of course" he replied and gave her a kiss and grabbed her hand "Let's go inside"


	6. summer loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer, animal attacks, and derek 'cock block' hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote another 3 chapters, but then didn't like the way it went to deleted them, i'm to indecisive for this. but i have decided that i'm probably going to stick to 10 chapters i have the next two outlined after this so then it only 2 more after that.

Stiles knew his dad was working late tonight so he picked up some food and took it over, when Stiles told his dad how Cora had kissed him and that they went out on a date that very day he wasn't all that surprised “I know how you get with research and all that,” his dad said when they sat down to eat “So do we need to have the talk?”

“Oh god no, please no” Stiles begged

“Alright then, that saved a lot of embarrassment”

“For the both of us”

“Just, if you decide to take that step, be safe” Stiles groaned in embarrassment

“Dad, you don't need to put us through this, please, stop”

“Alright, alright” the Sheriff put his hands up in surrender, he'd leave some condoms in Stiles' room though, just to be safe. “Let's change the subject”

“Thank god” Stiles interrupted

“How was school, the new english teacher any good?”

“Much better than the last one, so far anyway, no obvious sign of craziness” After they had saved the Sheriff from Jennifer a few weeks ago, they had become a lot closer. He apologized for not believing him, and Stiles apologized for using his mom as a manipulation technique. He still made Stiles sit down and explain everything again, and he still kept asking questions about things he had thought of since the q&a session.

“So Derek killed Peter and gained his alpha power, so why didn't Peter regain his power when he was resurrected?” This was the the first question that Stiles didn't have an answer for “I don't know I'll have to ask them”. He had been doing his own research and then conferring with Cora and Derek about whether it was right or not, but he hadn't come across any other cases of alpha resurrection so he didn't have anything to go on “I'm glad he didn't get it back otherwise it would be absolute chaos”

* * *

It was the end of the school day on friday and Stiles was taking Cora to the cinema on their fourth date that night, they walked out of the school with Lydia and Danny. “Your brother has a great car” Danny said when he saw it pulled up at the bottom the stairs hey were walking down. Stiles and Cora groaned, he was always around and hey never really got that much time alone, which they both wanted “I'll pick you up at 6?” Stiles asked

“Yep” Cora replied and gave him a goodbye kiss, “See you later”

“Bye” they all waved as she walked towards the camaro, Lydia and Danny were grinning at Stiles “What are you two smiling at?”

“You” Danny replied “You and your girlfriend, I just never thought I'd see the day”

“You had that little faith in me? You too?” he nodded towards Lydia and she just laughed

“We're just happy for you, for the both of you, you're good together and good for each other and we hope it lasts”

“I hope so too”

* * *

A few months had passed and it was now the end of the school year. It had been quiet in the supernatural world and there still hadn't been any attacks since the alpha pack and darach, so the only crimes were human ones. Scott had given Stiles the space he needed an approached him after a few weeks and apologized, so they were back to how they were before, just with more double dates. Cora had become good friends with Lydia and Allison, as well as other students around the school that Stiles didn't really talk too. Their relationship had moved on considerably, they still hadn't 'gone all the way', but were planning to change that on the friday night of their last day of school. Stiles' dad was working till the evening and Derek was out for the night with his college friends, celebrating the start of summer, so they could have an entire afternoon with no interruptions. They had tried to have sex a few times before, but had been interrupted by people coming home, or persistent phone calls, it was like Derek had a radar that told him when his sister was about to have sex, it was more likely that he was in a bush nearby listening in. After quite a few failed attempts that had sat down to talk about it, deciding to wait for an opportunity to arise, when the day finally came Stiles wanted to make sure Cora still wanted to go through with it “I'm sure Stiles, you've asked me this before and every time I've said yes”

“I know, I just wanted to make sure”

“I'm glad we waited though because now I know that I love you and I want my first time to be with you” this was the first time either one of them had said those three words “I love you too” Stiles said before moving in to kiss her. Cora knew he felt the same way but it was still a relief hearing him say it back.

* * *

“So that was sex” Stiles said to break the silence ,

“Yup” Cora replied “It wasn't too bad”

“But it wasn't great either was it? I'm sorry”

“We just don't know what we're doing yet”

“So we agree that it started and ended pretty good-”

“But that parts in the middle weren't the best” Cora finished his sentence for him, he felt relieved that she felt that same way “We just need some practice” she suggested “We do have all summer” Stiles wrapped his arms round her bare chest .“I love you” he whispered into her ear,

“I love you too” she shook out of his hold “But I want to shower” she stood up taking the bed sheet with her, leaving Stiles lying naked and exposed on the bed, his cheeks reddened when she turned around and giggled at him. She dropped the sheet before closing the bathroom door behind her. While she was in the shower he got dressed, and moved towards the bathroom door “I've left your clothes and a towel just outside the door, I'll be downstairs”

“Okay” she shouted through the door, he stripped the bed and took the sheets down with him to wash. Once they were in the washer he searched the cupboards for some snacks, he found some chips and dip and set them up on the small table in the living room, as he was heading back to the kitchen to get drinks he saw Cora coming down the stairs “Hey” she said jumping down the last few steps and pulling him into a hug “Hey, want to watch TV? I got us some snacks out”

“Actually I was going to ask if you wanted to go for a walk, we can take them with us, have a mini picnic in the clearing” They go on runs one or two times a week, and always end in the clearing near the Hale house that they found on their first date. After a two months Cora managed to go up to the house, and a few weeks later into it. “Sounds quite nice actually” Stiles said as Cora was putting on her shoes, he grabbed a bag and filled it with snacks and drinks “Let's go!” he said after putting on his own shoes.

* * *

They had eaten all their snacks and it was starting to get really dark and Cora had sped off ahead “Chase me” she shouted back to Stiles, but just as he was about to leave the clearing a mountain lion strolled into the clearing, Stiles froze and saw another one walk up behind it _Shit_ he thought to himself, he knew he shouldn't call out to Cora that would just provoke them, he knew he shouldn't run either. So he just stood still, Cora would realize soon enough that he wasn't behind her, but Stiles couldn't stay still for long and after what seemed like forever but was probably more like 40 seconds Stiles look a step backwards, a slow careful step. It wasn't careful enough though, he put his foot down onto an empty chip bag that he was about to pack away, it made a loud rustling sound that was dragged out my the slow movement of the step. The mountain lions moved forward closer to Stiles, but luckily he saw Cora walking back towards the clearing _thank god_ she saw what was about to happen and attacked. Both the mountain lions were dead within minutes, “The perks of having a werewolf girlfriend” Stiles tried to joke, but he just pulled Cora into a hug “Oh god I'm so relieved that ended well. I was so scared” he squeezed her even tighter “I'm so glad you turned around”

“I won't ever leave you again” she promised. They stood for a while, high on the adrenaline of a near death experience and now both covered in the blood of the animals that so nearly killed Stiles “I think we need to get changed” Cora said as they were walking back towards his house

“And another shower” Stiles suggested and Cora laughed which made Stiles laugh too.

* * *

They were still laughing as they walked through the front door, to distracted to notice the police car in the driveway, the Sheriff's head snapped up when he heard the front door open “What the hell happened to you to? Are you okay?” the Sheriff said running towards his son to inspect him for injuries

“We're okay dad, calm down”

“What happened” he asked, his voice full of concern for the both of them “Do you want me to call Derek?” he asked Cora

“No, gone to the city for the night with friends, and we're both fine it was just mountain lions but I killed them before they could hurt him, it's all good” Cora explained reaching out for Stiles' hand

“I'm fine dad, honestly. Just one of the many perks of having a werewolf girlfriend, she can protect you from wild animals” Stiles said smiling, hoping that it would calm him down a bit, but he could still see the worry in his fathers face.

“Okay, go and get cleaned up while finish this paperwork, are you joining us for dinner Cora?”

“Yeah, if you don't mind”

“You know I don't” the Sheriff said before going into the study.

* * *

Stiles and Cora started stripping off their bloodied clothes as soon as they were in his room “I don't know whether to wash or just throw away these clothes” Cora said

“We can wash them and see how they are afterwards, do you want to shower first?”

“No, you go can first” Stiles nodded and left the room.

When he was in the shower, scrubbing the blood from his hands, he started thinking about how close he had come to dying, and how many times he had nearly died in the past, but because this was a real problem and not supernatural, it seemed so much more real and that scared him even more. He had forgotten how dangerous real life was, having not nearly died in a few months. He started panicking, his heart started pounding, he was struggling to breath making him feel light-headed.

Cora was still freaked out by the incident and was listening to Stiles' heartbeat to calm herself down, but she heard as it started beating faster, she moved towards the bathroom and could hear him struggling to breath. She opened the door, “Stiles” she called out, he was sat on the floor of the bathtub, his head in his hands, Cora climbing into the bath with him, under the stream of water from the shower. “Stiles look at me, look at me” she put her hands under his chin and made him look up “Breath with me, just breath”

“What's going on” the Sheriff said as he appeared in the doorway after hearing Cora shout Stiles' name. “A panic attack I think” she answered, the Sheriff moved quickly to the bathroom cabinet taking out a small plastic orange bottle “It's for emergencies” he explained taking out one of the pills inside. He moved towards his son “Here you go Stiles” he said as calmly as he could manage, Stiles let him put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it down dry, they helped him keep his breathing regular until the effects kicked in and he calmed himself down. After a few minutes he spoke “Well this is embarrassing, dad can you pass me a towel please?” he was still naked and very exposed sitting in the bath tub next to his half naked girlfriend. Cora leant over him and turned the shower off, the Sheriff gave Stiles a towel first, and then one to Cora.

“You alright son?” he asked placing a hand on his shoulder

“Yeah I was just thinking about earlier and freaked out a little, I just scared myself that's all”

“Okay, I'll be right downstairs if you need anything” Stiles pulled him into a hug before he left the room “I love you dad”

“Love you too son”

* * *

Cora felt like she was intruding a bit on the special father and son moment that they were having so she crept out the bathroom and crossed the hall back into Stiles' bedroom. “I don't have anything to wear” she said when Stiles came into his room, he opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a tshirt for her. She took them and stripped out of her wet underwear, dried off and put them on. “Are you watching me change?” she accused, turning round and looking her boyfriend in the eyes “Maybe” he said raising his eyebrows and walking towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist “I couldn't help myself, you're just so beautiful” he said making her blush, she moved her hands towards the edge of his towel, “Is it my turn to watch yet?” she asked tugging lightly on his towel, he let out a little laugh “Not yet” he joked walking backwards moving Cora with him. He stopped when the back of his legs his his bed, they both knew where this was going, Cora pushed him down on the bed, then moved to the other side of the room and closed his door, “Did I just get dressed for nothing?” she asked walking back over to the bed, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him. She started with gentle kisses along his jawline, but moved down onto his neck, sucking his soft skin. She liked to know that she would leave a mark, it was a wolf thing. Stiles moaned into her neck “My dad is downstairs” he complained “Then we'll have to be quiet” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Right on cue the Sheriff called up to them “I'm just going back to the station to grab some paperwork, I’ll be back in half an hour”

When they heard the door slam closed Cora started moving her kissed down Stiles' body and undid his towel that was still around his waist, she kissed down onto his chest and over to his nipples, she went for the left one first, knowing it was more sensitive. She nipped and sucked at it listening to Stiles moan and when she felt him harden beneath her she continued moving down his body, licking a stripe down his abs down to his belly button. She moved back up his body and rolled them over so she was now underneath him “Your turn” she whispered seductively, and he pulled his tshirt over her head and helped her kick off the sweats. He loved the feel of her body under his, her soft skin touching his. He loved feeling every inch of her skin, moving his hands up and down her sides, feeling the curves of her body “I think you should get a condom” she said between kisses.

“Yeah, okay” he said reaching over to the bedside table and opening the drawer, it was silent except for the sound of the breathing, so the banging on the window made them both jump _oh shit_ Stiles thought, knowing that the only person who has ever used his window as a door was Derek. He rushed to pick up Cora clothes and threw them to her motioning for her to put them on “Stiles, Cora open the window now!” Derek commanded

“Derek? Derek what are you doing here? Leave us alone” Cora shouted back, her cheeks bright red from embarrassment.

“No. Open the window now” Derek shouted again making Stiles jump and fall over, tangled in his clothes that he was trying to put on. Cora helped him stand back up so he could get his clothes on properly. They stood up and questioned the silence “He won't have given up that easily” Cora said

“What do you think he's planning?” Stiles asked and Cora just shrugged “Well the mood has definitely gone now” he joked and Cora laughed. “Want to get dinner?” Stiles asked, he knows he should start before his dad get back and started cooking something with way too much salt.

When they made it downstairs they were greeted by the Sheriff walking through the front door with a slightly angry look on his face, and Derek who looked absolutely pissed. The Sheriff spoke first “I think it's time we all had a talk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant write smut, if someone wants to help me just let me know. also when i was writing this i realized what a strange word drawer is, like it's seriously weird and i had to google how to spell it properly i put droor at first, i was like that definitely not right. also i did a quick google search on panic attacks so if its not accurate just ignore it/let me know


	7. awkward conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cora, stiles, derek and the sheriff have a little chat

“Derek, what are you even doing here? I thought you were going out with some friends”

“Derek has some new friends, I'd love to hear about them” Stiles rushed out, trying to change the subject, which Derek realised as soon as the words were out his mouth,

“Stiles don't change the subject, and Cora I came back when the sheriff called me to tell me you two were attacked by mountain lions”

“You told him we were fine right?” Cora questioned the sheriff

“Of course, but he was still worried about you”

“And I still am, and after we've all had a talk I want you coming home with me”

“Der-” Cora started to complain

“Don't start Cora”

* * *

They all sat around the dinner table, Cora next to Stiles and opposite her brother, who was sat next to the Sheriff. It was awkward, everyone knew what they were going to talk about, but no one wanted too say it. “If your mother was here this would be so much easier” The Sheriff stated,

“If my mother was here, I wouldn't be, and I wouldn't have to know about my baby sister having sex”

Cora and Stiles both groaned in embarrassment, neither of them wanted to talk about it, especially with Derek, Stiles could deal with his dad, but not Derek.

“So you two are having sex then?” The Sheriff asked

“Dad” Stiles whined

“Stiles just answer the question” the Sheriff said firmly as Stiles sank down into his seat

“Cora? We just want an answer, it doesn’t matter who from” Derek said, glaring at his sister, while the Sheriff glared at his son, trying to break them down into admitting. Out of the corner of his eyes Stiles saw Derek flash his red alpha eyes at Cora, forcing her to admit “We've only done it once okay, now can we go home please Derek?”

“Really only once?” The Sheriff questioned the couple, Stiles sank further into his seat, feeling that the closer he got to the floor the less embarrassing this situation would be. “Most kids your age are at it like rabbits” he tried to joke “but seriously, just the once?”

“Yeah” Stiles said sheepishly “We wanted to wait”

 

Stiles realised that he definitely said the right thing after noticing a proud smile appear on his fathers face, and seeing Derek slightly relax and swap his deathly glare for a small grin for a split second. Stiles sat back up straight in his chair. Then the glare returned. “Okay then. I'm assuming that you used protection?” Stiles sank back into his chair again. No one spoke “Stiles?”

“Obviously dad, we aren't idiots” Stiles said with a scoff. The Sheriff looked at Derek

“Stiles, Cora can you leave us alone for a minutes please, and no listening in.” They stood up and left the room.

* * *

 

“Were they telling the truth?” the Sheriff asked Derek, he nodded. “That's good to hear. Look I know this isn't something that is easy to talk about but I think that keeping them apart will just make them want to be together even more, and I know I don't want them having sex, and I'm guessing you don't too by the pained look on your face throughout that whole conversation.”

“But, they've been together what 8 or 9 months now, and they both thought it would be best if they waited to have sex. I'm pretty certain it was Stiles' first time as well, there's something special between them and I trust them to have a careful and safe adult relationship.”

Derek took a few seconds to take in everything the sheriff had said, “I just don't want to see her get hurt or used. Stiles is good for her and I know he has no intention of hurting her, but I- I don't know” Derek admitted with a sigh

“You're just being a good brother, Derek” the Sheriff said standing up, Derek followed his lead into the main living room and towards the front door “Come on Cora, we're going home now” Derek called out towards the couple sat on the couch, they both stood up and walked towards their guardians. The sheriff opened the door “Thanks John” Derek said, shaking his hand

“John, what? His name is Sheriff.” Stiles rambled, making everyone chuckle

“I'll call you later” Cora said to her boyfriend, before kissing him on the cheek. The Stilinski's watched as the brother and sister climbed into the sleek black camaro and drove away.

 

John looked at his son and gave a cheeky grin, “What are you smiling at?” was his sons response,

“Oh, just you. Was she your first?”

“Dad, I thought we finished the awkward sex conversation” he whined “But yeah, she was”

“And am I correct in thinking that you waited until you knew you loved each other”

Stiles nodded, looking at the floor, John patted his son on the shoulder “I'm proud of you for doing that, it's actually really sweet and romantic”

“Dad” Stiles whined again “Stop it” he said embarrassed. “I'm going to make dinner now, please leave me alone”

* * *

To: Cora

that was so awkward earlier, what did derek have to say about it

 

To: Stiles

I think hes just conflicted. Half of him is saying im happy that shes found someone thats good for her, while the other half is telling him to step up to the role of over protective big brother

 

To: Stiles

but I think hes accepted us, but he made it clear that theres a strict not under my roof rule.

 

To: Cora

I think I can handle that, I just means we need to find other place to be together

 

To: Stiles

but, I think he just means no sex when hes home. But hes going out again tomorrow, so ;) ;)

 

To: Cora

sounds like a plan

 

To: Cora

wait, dont you have that sleepover with allison and lydia tomorrow?

 

To: Stiles

shit. I completely forgot. Do you think they'll understand?

 

To: Cora

depends on how long lydia has been planning it

 

To: Stiles

about three weeks, shes not going to let me miss it, is she?

 

To: Cora

not likely, but theres no harm in asking

 

To: Stiles

im gonna call her now

 

“Cora, what's up? You just cant wait until tomorrow night?”

“Hey Lydia, and I was going to ask you if we could reschedule-”

“No way in hell are we rescheduling or cancelling”

“That's what Stiles said you would say”

“Oh, so it has to do with Stiles? Let me guess you two can't find time alone but a time has presented itself tomorrow and you would rather have sex with your boyfriend that hang out with your best friends?”

“Hit the nail on the head there Lydia, are you sure you're not psychic?”

“Sure of it, but I do see you getting some action in the near future, perhaps tomorrow night”

“I didn't realise I was your type Lyds” Cora joked and Lydia just laughed

“Have fun tomorrow, and remember to us protection”

Cora laughed and hung up after saying good bye

 

To: Stiles

good news, lydia is giving me the night off ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i've used john as the sheriff's first name because it was becoming a pain calling him the sheriff all the time. And I felt awkward just sayinig sheriff, without the the

**Author's Note:**

> probs not gonna continue with this, sorry x


End file.
